Hellsing Finale
by Utakata1
Summary: It's been 500 years since the 9th Crusade and the destruction of London. The Hellsing organization is but a mere shadow of its former self, and the Vatican is encroaching upon it's borders. Ibrahim, a young boy with a mysterious past, is found by Alucard and Seras. Soon the trio end up facing the horrors of the new Iscariot division, and it's up to Ibrahim to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**500**_** years after the 9th Crusade and the Destruction of London**_

_**Integra Hellsing is long gone.**_

_**Alucard and Seras are the only two original members of the organization.**_

_**There is an uneasy truce between the Royal Protestant Knights and the Vatican, and tensions are rising along their borders.**_

_**Where our story begins however, is **_**not_ in Hellsing HQ itself._**

**Nottingham, England**

**8:36 p.m.**

It was surprisingly easy enough to find him. That blonde haired asshole was always trying to sneak into the bars and brothels situated throughout the ghetto. The fool was currently getting thrown out of the same bar he had been sneaking into for the past 6 months. "Having trouble trying to get into your girlfriend's pants?" I chuckled, watching him scramble to his feet.

"Hahaha, fuck you." He said, wiping the dust and dirt off of his shirt. Any normal person would've thought that he was serious, but then he would lift up his head to reveal that big goofy grin he always had on his face whenever he was just pulling your leg. Dustin laughed and asked, "So are we gonna hook up later and play some games?"

I shook my head, "Nah," pulling my jacket closer because of the ominous full moon. "I think i'm just going to head towards the Church."

Dustin smiled, "Don't go and burst into flames there!"

I hit him in the shoulder, "I'm a _redhead_, not a Ginger, get it right!"

Dustin chuckled and walked off into the night. I started to head down to the local Church, and I know you dont know me, but i'm not an entirely religious guy. In fact, I personally belive that there isn't a God, but let's not get into that argument. To be honest however...I felt really creeped out. Like...that feeling you get when you're watching a scary movie and the power goes out at like 3 a.m.? Anyway, it was like I was being watched from afar. And unbeknownst to me my feet had picked up the pace, and I started to run. I ran like I was about to get killed. Suddenly I felt the wind behind me shudder and the next thing I knew I was face down on the ground, my head hurting like the devil. I felt something drip down, and I tasted blood.

"Hello dinner!" The female voice said in my ear. "Don't worry, i'll make this quick! Hahahaha!" My heart started to race, and I felt her tongue trace my neck line. Suddenly she froze, and I saw her white teeth flash in the moonlight. "My oh my! I have myself a _virgin!_"

_How in the bloody hell did this crazy bitch know that?! _

Her hand slowly went down my shirt as she ripped it off, revealing the muscle toned body that had taken me years to get. "Oh my," she gasped, "I'm going to have so much fun with you before I kill you!" She stuck her hand down my pants, and I kicked her in the stomach. The woman gasped and I hauled ass into the closest alley I could see. I skidded on the concrete and hid behind a dumpster, panting heavily. I waited a few minutes before I had the courage to turn my head to look into the street. Then my heart froze as I felt her cool hands grasp my neck. I looked up to see her blood red eyes, and the crazy look she had with them. "Come now boy!" She said, leaping in front of me and sitting down, "Don't you want to have sex with someone as beautiful as me?" Upon looking directly at her, I noticed that she _was_ beautiful, but it was an unnatural beauty. A demonic beauty. I spat in her face.

"Fuck off you crazy whore!"

She snarled, and suddenly I heard a gun click, followed by another smooth, feminine voice. "In the name of God, impure souls shall be banished and damned. _Amen._" Suddenly I felt a fiery pain rip through my chest and the woman in front of me just bursted into flames. But...the flames didn't burn me, they felt cool to the touch. Then my chest hurt like hell, and I coughed up blood. The girl who looked about my age carried around this huge ass rifle, and she knelt next to me. "I'm sorry," she said, I had to shoot you so she could die." I stared at her face, noticing her sunglasses were a dark shade of red. Her nostrils flared, and she asked, "Are you...a virgin?" Normally I would've responded, but I hurt so much that I couldn't breathe properly, so I just nodded my head. The girl looked around and called, "Master!" Suddenly a tall man with long black hair appeared next to her.

"What is it Police Girl?" He asked, a sarcastic tone to his voice, when he noticed me his eyes widened. Police Girl asked him something, but I couldn't catch what it was, in fact, I couldn't hear the rest of the entire conversation, I was slowly backing out. The Police Girl blushed, and then she bent down, and I felt a sharp prick on my neck, followed by the most erotic sensation I had ever felt. I moved with a vigor like I had never felt before, and unconciously after I saw her face I reached up and kissed the Police Girl. Her eyes widened, and I could feel her tongue move inside my mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed back, and then I passed out.

* * *

**Hellsing HQ**

**5:45 a.m.**

Alucard hissed ferociously at Seras, and she flinched in fear. "What were you thinking?!" he snarled, bearing his fangs. Seras snarled back in defense,

"How dare you! It was like me 500 years ago!"

Alucard hesitated, then smiled. "Fine then Seras," he said, leaning against the wall. "He's your apprentice now. And he is your problem when he wakes up." Seras glared viciously at Alucard, then turned her head back to the boy sleeping in the bed. She could still feel his warm lips against his, and she felt a warmth in her chest she hadn't felt since mortality. She didn't know what the thing was about this boy.

She just knew he was special...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing HQ**

**8:56 a.m.**

I felt the warmth of the sheets surround me, and the dim light that came from the candles. I opened my eyes, and noticed a man in red with long black hair sleeping on the chair. Suddenly my mind flashed to the events of last night, and I gasped, scrambling to feel the hole. I sighed in relief when it wasn't there.

"Finally awake boy?" A charismatic voice said from the chair, I turned and saw the black haired man smile at me, his teeth glinting in the light. I gulped. _I don't know what his deal is...but he seems like that crazy woman._

_That's insulting!_ I heard in my head. I looked at the man in shock. Telepathy? How the hell can he do that?

_You're lucky that I didn't decide to kill you back in that alley! You disgusting little worm, a wannabe demon of the night!_

Suddenly a deep and violent rage burst forth and I leapt forward, baring my teeth and snarled. The man smiled, unphased by my act of aggressiveness.

"Sit down!" a voice said. Suddenly I couldn't control my body, and my legs gave out as I sat on the floor, much to the pleasure of the black haired man sitting on the red velvet chair. I felt a hand place gently on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the girl from last night. Suddenly I felt a warmth in my chest, but I ignored it. "You don't want to pick a fight with my master," she said, smiling. "He'd tear your legs off before you could blink." The man chuckled softly, then faded into the background without so much as a twitch of a finger. I sat dumbstruck. What the hell was this guy? And those damn glasses, he wore them all the time! I saw as the girl moved her hair, and I saw those blood red eyes. I panicked, and struggled to break free of whatever magic had grabbed hold of me. The woman saw this, and asked, "What's wrong?" I wanted to run, run away as far as I could. Then...I felt another warmth appear in my chest, but for some reason I couldn't ignore it. It got hotter and hotter, then suddenly I broke free of the spell in a tiny burst of flame. I leapt back, and leaned up against the wall. The woman's eyes widened in shock, but then they went normal.

"My name is Seras Victoria." She said, smiling. I found myself walking towards her, and suddenly she poked my forehead in a childish manner. "How's it feel to be a vampire?"

"A what?" I asked, not sure that I heard her right.

"A vampire...bloodsucker...?"

I looked at the mirror behind me, and saw my face. Normal as always. "Miss Seras I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I'm no imaginary monster."

She sighed, and snarled. "You little worthless piece of shit!"

I growled, clenching my teeth, and my eyes flashed a deep red. I gasped, and then froze as I saw my teeth. I had FANGS. I stood in horror, realizing what I had become. Miss Seras walked behind me, and hugged me. And I unconsciously turned around, and kissed her. She kissed back, and soon we were kissing each other ferociously...like a hunger that needed to be satisfied. Suddenly the door opened, and in came a dark skinned man, he wasn't black...more Mexican. "Oh don't mind me my lady!" he said curtly, changing the sheets on the bed, "Please do whatever it is you're doing with your student, I'll be in and out of here in just a moment."

"No no, please stay Austin." she said, backing up a few feet. A bell went off in my head.

"Austin?"

"Yes sir?" Austin said, turning briskly towards me. I looked up and down his body, trying to recognize anything I could to make sure it was him.

"Oh nothing...I'm sorry, you just reminded me of an old friend."

Austin nodded, and turned back to the bed sheets. "Okay kid," she said, turning to me. "Meet me in the combat room in 45 minutes, and we can get you started on training." Miss Seras disappeared into the shadows, and the only sound in the room came from the butler.

"Heheh...Ian, you have changed!" I heard the butler say.

"Dude, holy shit it is you Austin!" I said, giving him a firm handshake. "Where the hell have you been for the last decade?"

"Here of course! I was brought in by Alucard, and he's been telling my what my assignments are. Mainly it's to watch over you."

I became confused, "Alucard?"

"Alucard, the Hellsing Organizations ace of death and demon trash disposal. The man in the red coat and long black hair?"

I snarled, remembering the insulting words that Alucard had said to me earlier. Austin sighed, "You get used to him. He's just like that." Austin looked down at his watch, "Oh my, you'd better get going, you're going to be late."

"Late?"

"It takes half an hour to walk the length of this entire estate. The combat room is on the other side."

I looked at Austin, to see if he was joking. And when I realized he wasn't, I chuckled and said, "Fuck you dude, fuck you."


End file.
